Loved or hated?
by loveXtoXwrite
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, another Vampire finds her instead of Sam. Now its 50 years later, and she runs into The Cullens, but they don't know its her. going threw minor complications at the moment Disclaimer, I own nothing, besides Jonathan.


**A/N: Okay, so I decided to change a few things in my story, _and _rewrite it a little. Hope you like it, other chapters will be up soon I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!  
**

"You...don't want me"

"No. Good bye Bella" And with that, he was gone. I tried to run after him, running deeper into the forest. I just kept running with no mind to stop, until I tripped over something, and just laid there, not speaking, not thinking, just trying to will myself to wake up from this nightmare.

All of a sudden I heard a twig snap, and looked up, hoping I would be looking into Edwards beautiful, topaz eyes, but my heart dropped, and sped up when I realized it wasn't the safe, topaz eyes I was wishing for, but blood red eyes, looking curiously at me. But relief washed over me as a thought crept into my mind. Death was coming, and I knew it. I was anxious for it even. I felt him pick me up, and I closed my eyes as he began to run. I only knew we had stopped when he set me down on a very comfortable couch, and walk into the next room. I sat up to look at my surroundings; the couch was tan, and had a chair on each side of it, both the same color as the couch, all sitting in front of an old looking television and a single portrait of a small, but happy looking family, hanging on the midnight blue wall.

I noticed the portrait looked about 70 years old, maybe more, The family consisted of: a woman in her early twenties, with long, black hair, blazing red eyes, and an oval shaped face with pretty, tanned skin and a perfect complexion; a man who looked to be about the same age as the Woman, but he had short, brown hair, combed back neatly, stunning red eyes, and snow-white skin: with a young girl, who looked like she was five, with the woman's hair, a cross between both the woman's and the man's skin tones, a perfect complexion, and her eyes... They were blueish-green, and held the amount of knowledge you'd normally expect to see in the eyes of a person around there mid thirties... I couldn't tear my gaze away from the child. Something about her made me home sick... Like a part of me was ripped away the second this vampire had laid eyes on me. It was so confusing. I couldn't understand why a picture of this little girl stuck such a weird feeling in me, when I'd never met her in my life.

That was all I could think about before the vampire who had brought me here walked in, and bit me. Suddenly my mind was overcome with joy, mixed with fear, and... again, home sickness. I tried to put all of that out of my mind, thinking how good it would feel once my life was over. But he leaned away from me after a moment, made me lie down, and left. That's when I felt the fire, slowly spreading through my body. I was mortified. I wasn't getting death, like I was hoping for, but instead, I was getting life, eternal life. _Well_, I thought bitterly, _This _is _what I wanted_. _It figures I'd get it now._ That was my last thought before the pain took over completely.

It had been three long, agonizing days, enduring the worst pain imaginable, both physically, and mentally. Every minute that ticked by felt like a year, but finally, after what seemed like a millennium, the pain started to seep away slowly, until it was all gone, all except for the pain in my heart, which was so excruciating, I couldn't even scream, as I felt the last, pathetic, beat of my heart, and then... nothing. No more pain. I could hear the slow and steady breath of someone beside me, slowly reminding me of everything that had happened just three days ago, until I finally opened my eyes. I looked up at him with curiosity, a bit dazed from the sudden burst of sights all around me, like I was seeing everything for the first time.

"Hello." He began politely "Glad to see you're finally up."

"Who are you? Why'd you change me? What were you doing in Forks?" I had so many questions, but didn't know how to voice most of them, so those seemed like a good place to start.

**A/N: Okay, so... What'd you think? Please review and let me know. :) **


End file.
